shaunthesheepfandomcom-20200215-history
Off The Baa!
Off The Baa! is the first ever episode of Shaun the Sheep. It is first Series. In this episode, it features the first appearances of the main characters. Synopsis A cabbage rolls into the lawn, then a game of football breaks out. Things get worse when the pigs want it for lunch. Plot The show starts with Shaun resting, The Flock eating, and Bitzer drinking his coffee. The Farmer while he is driving his tractor, his cabbage rolls down into the lawn. Shaun uses it as a soccer ball and The Flock was shock. Because they want to play with it. When The Pigs wake up, they see The Flock playing with a cabbage. they were so hungry and they were willing to eat it. Shaun and the flock are playing with a cabbage, but the cabbage went inside Shirley. Shaun finds the cabbage inside Shirley, but the twins chop off an exit sign and use it as a goal with Heather as the goalie. Shaun is about to play soccer, but Bitzer has to flip the coin first. And the flock dislike it. Because it is delaying their time so they play soccer right away. And Bitzer tells one sheep to be out. Then the pigs use a crossbow to get the cabbage, but then they shot Bitzer causing him to be angry and the pigs pretend they were innocent. The flock continues playing soccer and then Timmy's Mother accidentally kick it in the window of the farmhouse. Bitzer calls one of the flock to find the cabbage inside the farmhouse, Bitzer waits and sees the sheep kick the cabbage out of the window again and the cabbage goes next to Shaun and he kicks it until he stumbles upon Shirley. Bitzer tells Shirley that she is out, but she won't listen and two sheep push her away, Shaun finally kicks the cabbage into the goal causing the flock to be happy, but then it goes into the pigsty and the pigs have finally try to eat it, and Shaun and the flock get it and throw it away to Timmy. He kicks it and Shaun goes up and also the pig goes up trying to get the cabbage, but the cabbage goes inside the duck and the duck can still fly. Shaun goes down to Shirley and The Pigs goes down into the pigsty. The Flock celebrates with Shaun, and Bitzer who sees The Farmer driving his tractor using his hands if he can catch another cabbage. But The Farmer drops a pumpkin in Bitzer's head causing him to be blind. The episode ends with Shaun and The Flock laughing together. Characters * Shaun (debut) * Bitzer (debut) * The Farmer (debut; cameo) * The Pigs (debut) * Shirley (debut) * Timmy (debut) * Timmy's Mother (debut) * The Ducks (debut; cameo) * The Flock (debut) Gallery -2016.02.08 22.57.27-.png -2016.02.08 22.57.54-.png O3.png O4.png O5.png O7.png O8.png O11.png O12.png O14.png O15.png O16.png O18.png O20.png O21.png O22.png O23.png O24.png O25.png O26.png O27.png O28.png O29.png Trivia * This is the series premiere and Season 1 premiere. * This is the first appearance of Shaun and all the other main and recurring characters. * A "Nessun Dorma" theme from Puccina's opera Turandot is heard, when Shaun and The Pigs are trying to get the cabbage up. * This episode was included as a bonus feature on the Wallace and Gromit: Ultimate Anniversary Collection Blu-ray. * Hazel is the first sheep to enter in the farmer's house to encounter. * This is the first episode to feature the sheep since from the Magical Event, Little Bo Peep, from the original Teletubbies series. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 episodes